Impresión a Colores
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: "¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás?", preguntó, Lavi sonrió tras la interrogante que se le fue dada,y después, - relajado, como si la actuación de años se volviera verdadera, - respondió sin muchas vueltas: "Un día, tal vez, puede que dos, o un mes, un año, o diez. No lo sé". / LaviYu
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja: _**_Laviyuu, Yuvi_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— _¿Te irás?_

_Lavi desvió la mirada, - una que se encontraba postraba en la danza de los que estaban en su delante, aunque, en realidad estaba mirando a la nada, en sí, - y se encontró con la dueña de la voz hablante. Era Lenalee. Sentía los labios temblar, reacios a formar una sonrisa, - de esas grandes que dicen, "todo está bien,", aunque, puede, no lo estaba- tomó un sorbo de la bebida que traía en manos, y… no pudo sonreír, pero sí responder, con la misma voz ensayada. _

— _¿Qué?_

— _Si te irás, — ella dijo, con la misma voz de dulce, pero sus ojos violáceos estaban atentos a él, a su respuesta, como si fuese demasiado importante lo que diría. Lo era. _

— _¿Ir, a dónde?_

— _¿Te vas de la Orden Lavi?_

_Él miró a Allen, que apareció de improvisto, - o bueno, no, en realidad, él no estaba siendo muy receptivo a nada, - y la pregunta del albino le pareció estúpida, tan estúpida que estuvo a punto de reaccionar mal. Claro que se iba, tenía que irse, es más siquiera debería estar ahora ahí. Hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo, y apretó la copa con más fuerza entre sus manos. Por buena suerte no perdió su tono amigable. _

— _Sí, creo que ya es hora. Panda se enojaría si me quedo más tiempo, y aunque… ya no esté, igual me da miedo que aparezca como un espíritu, — aunque Lavi no creía en esas cosas, — y me dé su clásica patada en la cara, — rió, fue hueco, su risa fue tan falsa que era más que obvio, estaba mintiendo. _

_Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la fiereza en los ojos de Lenalee, la tristeza en los de Allen. _

_¿Había dicho algo que no debía? Revolvió los ojos, eso no le importaba, no, ya no. _

_La mueca de sus labios desapareció, y – por fin, - pudo formular una sonrisa, - falsa, muy falsa, - lo suficiente radiante para ser convincente. Y no le importaba, no debía importarle, se iba, tenía que irse, y no se quedaría porque ellos así lo quieran, si no se quedaba por Yu, sino lo hacía por él, demás esfuerzos no serían suficientes. _

_No premeditó que Lenalee le daría una bofetada. _

_Su rostro se giró al lado izquierdo, - y ardía, - por el impacto, y ya no estaba la simpática chica de la sonrisa más dulce que puedas encontrar, tampoco estaba "Lavi". _

— _¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?, — recriminó._

_ Él la vio, y tampoco lo hizo. Y después sus ojos se desviaron a la figura de Allen, parado cerca de él, pero aún más cerca de Lenalee. Claro, tenía que suponerlo_

— _¿Le contaste?, — preguntó, una sonrisa austera, muy poco propia de "Lavi", se prolongó por sus labios. Se sentía traicionado, pero sobre todo estúpido por creer que Allen guardaría este secreto, que no diría a nadie, cuan sucio y ruin resultó ser el payaso del pueblo. _

_Mas, Allen también hizo una mueca, ofendido. _

— _Yo no dije nada, aunque debería haberlo hecho "Lavi", — el nuevo Bookman desvió la mirada, quiso ser Lavi de nuevo, y disculparse con bromas, para salir del aprieto, pero escuchó lo que seguía: — pero ella sí me contó. _

_Entonces lo captó, ambos habían sido muy obvios, - dormir todas las noches juntos, nunca sería visto como un acto de pura camaradería, - y para colmo Lenalee les vio, les vio como nadie más debería de verles. No pudo evitar reír, reír como nunca antes, haciendo que su risa sonase insultante a los oídos del par que estaba parado en su enfrente. _

— _¿Entonces, todo se debe a eso?, — sus ojos se pusieron firme entre los dos, — no se preocupen, nunca fue nada serio. _

_Pero sobre todo esto no era algo en que se podían meter gente fuera del contexto. Esto era suyo, - lo único que podía ser suyo, - él y Yu, eran los únicos, que podían hablar de esto, - aunque nunca llegarían a hacerlo, - y nadie más debería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Por más que estos sean Lenalee y su alma maternal, y Allen, quien vive por otros antes que por él. _

— _Pero…_

— _No me voy a quedar, pero no quiero acabar mal con ustedes, entiéndanlo. _

_Lenalee lloró, sin poder contenerse, y Allen la abrazó, - fuerte, - intentando que ella no se derrumbara, - pero ella era más fuerte que todos juntos, nunca lo haría, - con miedo de un episodio no benigno, al darse cuenta que uno de sus amigos más preciados, - la persona que ella creía, representaba luz, y la buena nueva, de que había tiempo para ser felices, - resultó ser… no ser. _

— _Lavi, estoy segura que te arrepentirás. _

_Bookman, - ya no Jr, ese término ya no era suyo, - sintió como sus labios temblaban, tenía certeza de que las palabras dadas por la china, se harían realidad. Pero ahora su peor arrepentimiento, era haberse dejado caer en la trampa mortífera, en la cual, él juró, jamás se dejaría embaucar. _

_-o-_

_Todos los seres humanos mueren. _

Kanda pensó en eso, mientras miraba su jardín que perecería, - al menos por un tiempo, aquellas plantas que estaban acostumbradas a climas más cálidos, al menos - ahora que venía el invierno.

_¿Él era humano? _

A veces no se sentía de esa forma, muchas veces se encontró viéndose en el espejo, - no por vanidad, la apariencia le parecía un complemento banal, - tocando la piel de su rostro, y preguntándose si es que la muerte era algo que debía esperar. Él quería esperarla. Él quería morir. Él, quien no tiene nada más que dar en este mundo, - un simple experimento creado para la guerra, sin esta, ya no valía nada, - así mismo tampoco había nada que pudiese obtener, creía a la muerte un regalo, el descanso prometido. Y si el fin de la vida es lo suficiente benigno, si es que existe ese Dios nombrado, y adorado, - también odiado, despreciado, e ignorado, - por la Orden, puede que vea de nuevo a Alma, y ahí… ahí habría un consuelo, al menos uno para tanta mierda que pisaba cada vez que se movía hacia adelante.

Cuando creyó que ya había hecho suficiente ese día, para con su jardín, se levantó, - ya que estaba arrodilladlo, - y se dirigió dentro, donde vivía.

Nunca le gustaba regresar, cada día se le hacía más pesado ver el rostro de Lenalee, - sonriente, - y a Moyashi, y ver que ellos, podían, - querían, - seguir adelante. Y a pesar de que él lo hacía, no encajaba, - nunca encajó, - odiaba ver como poco a poco su cercanía era más factible, - más evidente, - y el hecho de esa felicidad compartida, de ver la dulzura, y el rosa, y las risas nerviosas, sonrisas alegres, y ojos rebosantes de tantos sentimientos, simplemente le asqueaba. Pero había algo peor que esa dulzura empalagosa compartida entre esos dos, y eso era:

.

— ¿Supiste algo de él?

— No, Tim, no encontró nada, parece un caso perdido, me hace recordar a cuando buscábamos a mi Maestro.

Un suspiro de Lenalee, Kanda estaba a nada de abrir la puerta, y sus sentidos desarrollados podían estar al día de la charla. Lo que más odiaba ahora, era que estos dos se inmiscuyan en su vida. Odiaba la lástima. Detestaba ser visto como un pobre ser que necesitaba ayuda. Hizo una mueca disgustado, y abrió la puerta antes de que Lenalee vuelva a hablar, a mencionarlo, - carajo, ya no quería escuchar ese nombre, nunca más ese nombre, ese nombre falso, - la puerta retumbó contra la pared, y ambos ojos se fijaron en él, atentos, a cada maldito movimiento que hiciera, ya no fingió no escuchar, - llegaron a la cúspide de su paciencia, - en cambio se dirigió donde Allen, lo levantó de las solapas y elevó del suelo. Lenalee gritó, el albino se movió entre sus manos, y parecía querer acertarle un golpe para ser soltado.

— No se metan en mi vida.

Lavi no regresaría, el jamás lo haría, - no, nunca jamás, - y no necesitaba la pena ajena, que solo le hacía recordar lo poco que equivalió en la vida de ese tipo, - del cual no sabía siquiera su jodido nombre.

Allen hizo una mueca, entre molesta, y dolida, - el niño bueno, que daría todo por otros, hasta por él, quién nunca pudo ser denominado su amigo, seguía ahí, a pesar de los años, - y la china aulló el nombre de Allen, y disculpas, y regaños, y… qué importa.

Dejó caer el cuerpo de Walker, y se dirigió directo a su cuarto, en un mutismo corto-punzante que dolía, y se entremetía en los oídos engendrando una herida que nunca cicatrizaría. Lenalee encontró que varias lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

.

.

.

Las noches eran oscuras, a pesar de haber luna, y estrellas que titilaban desinhibidas, Kanda no encontraba luz alguna. Solía acostarse en su cama, en lado derecho, dejando un espacio vacío, que nadie jamás ocuparía. Era algo diario recordarle, era frecuente maldecirse por hacerlo, era estúpido no poder evitarlo. El humor iba en un vórtice ascendente de ira comprimida, cada día aumentaba, en devastadora rapidez. El día que estalló todo este remolino de rabia, - y ganas, tantas ganas de romper la cara a alguien, hasta ver las manos manchadas con carmín, y por fin sentirse libre, - fue cuando Lavi entró por la puerta.

* * *

_Por fin, para los que no están enterados, esta es la tercera parte de una serie de historias que tengo, - las anteriores son "Pluma y Tinta", "Tinta indeleble", - no sé si es necesario haber leído las otras dos, creo que no tanto, pero si quieren ubicarse mejor de hechos pasados pasen a leer, si quieren claro, jajaja. _

_En fin, esta es la última parte, como dije antes, pienso dar un final "feliz", pero como soy yo, la historia no será rosa, ya que eso no es lo mío, jajaja. Habrá un poco de violencia, - a manos de Kanda, - malas palabras, - otra vez Kanda, - y Lavi será el gran hijo de puta que es, - aunque no creo hacerlo a niveles que lo hagan muy despreciable, - angustia, y… eso. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, a pesar de que cambié mi estilo de narración para esta parte, - y esa narración fue la cosa más refrescante que logré hacer, - así mismo, si bien los episodios son más cortos, serán más, - ¿5?, ¿6?, - y las actualizaciones se darán dos veces cada mes, - o sea, una semana sí, otra no, - espero les siga gustando a los que les gustó, y a los nuevos lectores, les doy la bienvenida. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Lavi hiede a tinta.

Es un hecho que viene sabiéndose desde hace mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo tiene el olor de la tinta, - así mismo del papel, - impregnado en su cuerpo, es su olor indiscutible, es la esencia que el mundo entero siente, y una vez pasa tiempo con él, es esa misma la que se espera. Por eso mismo Kanda sabía que no estaba teniendo una alucinación, - o algo por el estilo, - cuando vio a este entrar por la puerta, - su olor seguía siendo el mismo, - sin lugar a dudas la aparición era Lavi, pero entonces cuando ambas orbes esmeraldas se fijaron, - serias,- en él, se dio cuenta que ya no era, no podía ser, y nunca más sería, ante él no estaba Lavi, este era... siquiera sabía quién rayos era.

Tomó un poco de aire, notando la insuficiencia de este en sus pulmones, y sus ojos se pusieron firmes en ese tipo, - el sin nombre, - sin intensión de desviar la mirada, - no había razón para ello, - mas, aquel no se movió de la puerta, solo la abrió y se quedó ahí, sin más, sin palabras, sin esa euforia molestosa, siquiera había esa sonrisa que una vez pareció imborrable, Lavi no estaba, Lavi desapareció, y… eso hacía más absurdo el hecho de tener ante él al nuevo Bookman. Tomó otro poco de aire, sin darse cuenta que sus dedos se afianzaron y formaron un puño, las uñas clavándose en sus palmas, la respiración desigual, la ira, la ira, la ira…

— Kanda.

El sonido de una voz nombrándolo, hizo que saliese de un trance del cual no se enteró que estaba. Y sus ojos se fijaron en Lavi, que ya no era Lavi, y este por fin se movió del marco de la puerta, y se acercaba.

— Kanda he venido a hablar contigo.

Nadie sabe cuán despreciable sonaba su apellido dicho por el "extraño", - y en realidad, si Kanda supiera, si él se enteraba, cuanto este sabía, la verdad razón de no tocar jamás ese apelativo, esto, sin lugar a dudas, acabaría en una mayor tragedia, - nadie sabe lo bizarro que es ver aquello que se supone nunca más verías de nuevo, puesto a pocos centímetros de uno, y nadie sabe lo que era esta rabia que se arremolinaba en su interior, que le hizo apretar más los puños y afilar la mirada.

_Esta persona ya no existía. Este tipo ya se fue y no tenía razón para volver. _

— Yo…

— Sal —la orden salió rápidamente de sus labios, y los ojos de hielo se oscurecieron, pareciendo cambiar de tonalidad de un momento a otro, pero el joven Bookman no le hizo caso —. Te he dicho que salgas.

Y Lavi, - aunque no era él, - sonrió, como antes, pero se sentía diferente, hasta frustrante, y Kanda sintió algo similar al odio, - aunque no lo hacía, no podía, ni quería, odiarlo, - y se acercó un poco más, sentándose con descaro en la cama, - y esto le recordaba a tantas cosas que una vez llegaron a pasar… y no deberían haber pasado.

— ¿Te encontró Moyashi? —la pregunta salió con una voz agria de su garganta, sintiendo que hasta a él mismo le dolió el tono usado, su garganta se estaba cerrando, pero esto no podía ser un nudo, no tenía el derecho a serlo, carajo, no quería hablar ahora, tampoco verlo, y no… no deseaba compasión, de nadie, menos de él… Lavi no debía estar aquí, esto solo era obra del par que estaba abajo. Kanda se sintió más indignado que nunca, a él nunca le gustó la caridad, y… Lavi no respondía—, habla de una vez carajo.

Los ojos verdes se deslizaron de su rostro al suelo, en menos de un segundo, pero ese periodo de tiempo se hizo, - de alguna forma, - eterno, desesperante, la ira se acrecentó, y lo odiaba por un momento, a pesar de que nunca pudo hacerlo antes y ahora… ahora el sentimiento sería su peor condena, no debía odiarlo, era lo más estúpido hacerlo. Su mano se movió sin previo aviso, - siquiera tuvo una orden dictada por su cuerpo, - y estrujó el cuello del pelirrojo, por alguna razón su piel ya no le resultaba cálida, - Lavi ya no está, - y los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron de nuevo, una sonrisa hueca se dibujó en esos labios, - y parecía no tomar en cuenta el apretón opresor, y peligroso en su cuello, - del que una vez fue Lavi.

— Me buscó, todos estos años ha andado tras de mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quiero que me deje en paz.

_Oh, claro debía de esperarlo. Lavi, - o quien sea que sea, - no estaba aquí por él, es egoísta, y siquiera lo dejó, porque no había nada que dejar. El único que sintió esa mierda de sentimiento fue Kanda, quien nació para perder algo que siquiera tuvo en vida. Puta vida. _

El agarré se suavizó de un momento a otro, y lo dejó libre, pero no fuera de peligro, los ojos de Kanda estuvieron fijos en Lavi, y parecía un sádico, quien sea que lo vea podía recordar esos tiempos de gloria maligna donde se temía caer ante su ira, y siquiera eso, Kanda lo vio como una vez miró a un Akuma.

Los nudillos tronaron.

— ¿Me vas a golpear? — el joven Bookman, que sí tuvo cambios tangibles con el tiempo, rejuveneció en un instante, la sonrisa austera que no es de Lavi, pero sí es de esa persona que resultó ser, bailó en sus labios resecos… que por alguna razón cobraron vida—. ¿Estás enojado porque me fui?

La rabia se aglomeró, pero sabía que si lo golpeaba, si lo hacía, era una derrota. Las manos se juntaron, y quería encontrar una buena razón para atacarlo. Parecía no haber más de lo que hay, pero "Lavi" que hace una mueca con los labios sumó una razón más.

— Yo debería ser el que esté molesto, es por ti….

— Por mi qué imbécil.

— Toda mi vida se ha arruinado por tu culpa Kanda.

Algo le dijo que prefería ser "_Yû" hasta en acusaciones,- al menos con él. "Kanda" ya no funciona, empieza a oírse mal, como si se tratase de un insulto, - el nudo que existió hace un momento, desaparece y el desprecio tomó un papel más relevante. Maldito. No importaba, no tenía por qué importarle, hace un tiempo tomó hasta con gracia, el ser algo tan banal como tinta en la vida de alguien así, no había razón para perder los estribos ahora…_ siquiera se dio cuenta que saltó encima de "Lavi" y… tampoco supo cuánto tiempo llevó golpeándolo, solo fue consciente de Lenalee que entró en pánico, y Allen gritándole, y zarandeándole, queriendo hacerle enojar para que su rabia, - como es usual, - sea descargada en él… Lavi… Lavi a pesar de todo se encontraba tranquilo en el suelo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y había sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, pero parecía tan pasivo,-_mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo puede ser así?-, _no despegaba su mirada de él en ningún momento, solo le veía… y no era Lavi, pero… también conocía a esta persona… algo no se rompe, mas bien, los recuerdos son desenterrados del suelo, - ahí, abajo, donde se supone nunca más escavaría, -y… Kanda solo podía desviar la mirada irritado.

-o-

_Lavi a lo largo de su vida tuvo más de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero nunca, jamás, alguien lo quiso matar por decirle algo tan simple como el nombre. Era inaudito, era estúpido, era…_

— _No quiero, Kanda está bien, parece que eso es mucho más seguro. Además siguiendo la actitud de mi personaje fácilmente podría decirle "Kan-chan" esa es una mofa más descarada, y… creo que no corro el riesgo de ser rebanado con ese apelativo… al menos no tanto. _

_Pero Bookman negó con la cabeza, y desaprobó su idea. Lavi quería protestar, diablos, no era la vida del viejo la que estaba en riesgo, era la suya, y él era un gran cobarde a la hora de proteger su vida._

— _Debes llamarlo "Yû", no hay lugar a cuestión. _

— _Pero… Panda, no has visto lo que pasó, si no fuera por Lenalee…_

— _Él solo posee ese nombre, ese apellido es falso._

_Si ahora lo pensaba bien, el joven Bookman podría admitir que ese fue el comienzo de todo. Esa fijación con Yû nació de ese simple hecho, ya que por primera vez pudo tener ante él alguien con un nombre falso, alguien que tenía registros inventados, y una historia muy distinta a la sabida por todos los demás. Decirle por su verdadero, - y único, - nombre dejó de ser malo, empezó a tener sentido, y hasta encontró una motivación para decirlo, pero…_

— _¿Por qué es importante que le diga así?_

— _Porque es el "Segundo exorcista", un simple experimento fallido. _

_Y esa vez no entendió ese razonamiento. _

_-o-_

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Lavi estaba tan perdido, tan jodido mental, y moralmente, que no sabía en qué momento cambió las frases ensayadas a una queja. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía por qué había aceptado la derrota. Tampoco sabía qué era lo que deseaba obtener.

Si no hubiera estado tan débil tras el ataque de Yû, - uno que sí premeditó, pero por alguna estúpida razón siquiera esquivó… mucho menos luchó en contra, - habría intentado que le dejasen en paz, y quedarse, joder que quería quedarse, acabar con todo, y si moría a golpes… bueno, qué vergüenza, se supone que un Bookman podía contra eso y más, pero… tenía que acabar con esto, ya, ahora, que no podía más. Era un fracaso, un gran fracasado, no era digno de ser un Bookman… y lo malo es que él no era más que eso.

Mordió sus labios, y se dio cuenta que Lenalee acercó un algodón, - lo más seguro que con alcohol, - intentando curar las heridas de su rostro, en un rápido movimiento cortó el acto, y con cierta delicadeza le quitó este de las manos, y él mismo se ocupó de sus heridas. Hizo una mueca ante el contacto, ardía, mordió un poco más sus labios, y recordó… recordó que Kanda nunca lo había visto de esa forma, que si bien en un momento lo vio irritado, con una condensación de desprecio, y… cariño, pero nunca… jamás, pareció que solo lo odiaba, nunca le pareció encontrar tanta decepción plasmada en su rostro, - en todo ese rostro, que nunca pudo olvidar a pesar de los años.

Se quejó en voz baja, cuando pasó el algodón por sus labios, - que estaban más magullados de lo que deberían, ya que hace poco hincó sus dientes en estos, - y por primera milésima vez fue consciente… consciente que Kanda no se enamoró de él. Yû estaba enamorado de Lavi, pero no de él. El japonés si osara darle una oportunidad a alguien sería a Lavi… y él podría darle lo que quería, no, podía, pero no quería. Tomó un poco de aire, este era asfixiante, parecía entrar con dificultad por sus pulmones, y cumplir más la empresa de ahogarlo que otra cosa, volvió a tomar un poco de aire, - otra vez se ahogaba, y el nudo en el pecho, en la garganta parecía matarlo más, tras cada segundo transcurrido, - y sus ojos que se encontraban sellados se abrieron, el paisaje no era brillante, - pero no era oscuro, a pesar de que era de noche, los focos con su luz artificial iluminaban el ambiente, - y…

— Lavi —Lenalee lo llamó, y él se sintió muy tentado a decirle que ya no era Lavi, que este ya había muerto, que ya no existía, y no estaba ahí para darle esa ilusión. No estaba ahí por ella, y que en realidad, siquiera estaba aquí por Yû—. Lavi… tú… ¿has venido por él?

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, y sonrió como Lavi, - sin ser él, - a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, y los años que cargaba en la espalda se desvanecieron un ratito, - corto, muy corto, - pero volvieron a aparecer, - de forma demasiado rápido, en un destello, en menos de un segundo, - y… fue ese… eso, lo que sea que era.

— No, yo no estoy aquí por él.

* * *

_Lo siento por la tardanza, admito lo siguiente… últimamente me siento un poco desmotivada, - no, no con la historia, más bien es un general, - y… con esa piedra en mi camino me ha resultado difícil escribir, y yo mayormente quiero que la historia me salga como me tenga que salir, a lo que voy, cuando escribo, debo hacerlo queriendo escribir, no obligándome a ello… además de que encontré ciertas dificultades no muy bien pensadas con antelación, - Lavi se volvió muy desgraciado en mi imaginación, no puedo hacer a Kanda solo agresivo, ya que no quiero que parezca una mujer despechada, porque en primera no lo dejaron, y segunda, él es orgulloso, y no tiene razón para parecer eso y… odiaría hacerle aquello, no quiero una telenovela barata aquí, - así que… pues vamos las cosas salieron de esta forma… a ver si empeoran, a ver si mejoran… quién sabe, jajaja. _

_Aún así espero que a alguien le haya gustado este episodio, - espero que la narración no esté mal, hasta el final no me sentí muy contenta, - y… eso. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_

* * *

_**Tayelx3: **Linda pensé que ya desapareciste del mapa, te extrañé, jajaja. Que bien que te gustara, y bueno... aquí está el nuevo episodio, espero que puedas ponerte al día también en la otra historia. En fin, gracias por el review. _


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Advertencia: _**Por bien a la historia, al papel que Lavi debe representar en la trama, y para que no se confunda nadie -y espero que tampoco yo-; Lavi será nombrado como "Bookman" dentro de la historia, al menos en las partes narradas desde el punto de vista de éste. Espero no les moleste, y que no se confundan con ese hecho.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

_Yû exuda el olor de la muerte. _

La primera vez que lo vio luchar, mientras sus ojos se quedaban prendados en la forma magistral en que el japonés –por diseño-, se desenvolvía en el campo de batalla, pensó algo similar a; "este es su medio". Hasta ahora gracias a su excelsa memoria, podía recordar la sensación de sequedad en sus labios, el miedo que se avecinó al temer que si no se tenía ese nivel, su muerte vendría en bandeja de plata, la admiración que perduró durante todo ese día, y muchas otras batallas más. Bookman siempre recordará que lo pensó el guerrero perfecto.

Y ahora que lo veía, en el "hoy", en este ahora sin guerra –al menos no para Yû-; no podía evitar cambiar la respuesta y pensar: "Él era el arma perfecta".

Kanda fue hecho para la guerra. Su propósito era ese, justo ese; luchar hasta el cansancio, recuperarse de manera dolorosamente rápida, y volver al campo de batalla; una y otra vez, aun odiando su causa, y su vida, y toda esta mierda, que le hizo vivir el mismo infierno dos veces. Yû era un arma hecha para matar, y así se veía majestuoso, poderoso, y hasta de manera entrañable hermoso.

Yû… ahora se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo, entre un montonal de plantas que lo necesitaban, y sí, no era una mala imagen, pero no representaba lo anterior. El rostro del japonés, connotaba lo mismo. No se sentía igual, y de alguna loca manera, no se podía tomar a bien esta pasividad ganada. Kanda era un arma, a la que le quitaron su razón de ser. Y sin eso… sin siquiera esa oportunidad de matarse tantas veces, que ya sería un simple mortal con la simple potestad de morir; no le quedaba nada.

_Era triste. _Bookman, atribuyó mientras se relamía los labios. Afilar una espada tanto para solo unos cuantos tajos, dejándola oxidar en el olvido, solo porque ya no había motivo para su uso, era tan pero tan… cruel.

Aunque también lo era el destino de un objeto. En sí, la existencia de Yû venía siempre con una cadena, y un lamento. Nunca nada para él era muy fácil. Nunca habría final feliz, ya que la felicidad fue denegada desde un principio. O bueno… a la única oportunidad se la quitaron.

El pelirrojo pensó que las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles, si tan solo Alma nunca se hubiera ido. Tal vez, si el coreano –también por diseño-, no habría descubierto la verdad, ellos se hubieran podido criar juntos, y ahí con el tiempo, se crearía otra vez ese "para siempre" que se prometieron en su otra vida, y tal vez… solo tal vez… él mismo no estaría ahí, sintiéndose un fracasado. Sintiendo que tampoco su vida tenía mucho sentido. Al menos ya no ahora. No, cuando la visualización objetiva, con los años se amedrentaba por otra subjetiva, y que los recuerdos dolían, y que su prodigiosa memoria se volvía en una maldición, porque aún con los años, y saber que Kanda no vale la pena –nunca, jamás, valdrá en comparación a su propósito de toda la vida-, no lo olvidaba y… estaba ahí.

_._

_¿Para qué?_

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Acaso había un propósito fijado desde un principio? _

.

No, Bookman, solo quería hablar. _Terminar. Recomenzar. Empezar. Borrar. Olvidar. Dejar. Volver. Irse. Quedarse. **Seguir**._

Bookman solo quería… quería poder ser un Bookman completo una vez en su vida, o tal vez…

Vio al suelo un momento, y en éste al pasto que empezaba a secarse. Y después vio a Kanda -que lo vio pero fingió no hacerlo-, irse. Sus ojos lo siguieron desde lejos, y contó dentro de su cabeza los días desperdiciados en esta rutina que no llevaba a ninguna de sus conclusiones radicalmente diferentes. Se preguntó otra vez qué estaba buscando, se preguntó por milésima vez… si es que era bueno que Yû lo odiase con tanto ahínco… _¿pero acaso a esa indiferencia se le podría llamar odio? _

— No, la indiferencia es… peor.

_Eso era bueno, ¿no? _

Sus labios se comprimieron, y como en tantas otras ocasiones se preguntó, cómo hacía él, cuando era Lavi, para sonreír justo cuando sentía estos horribles nudos en el pecho.

Ahora él solo podía ver de lejos, y pensar, y querer hablar, y últimamente solo ser rechazado en cada intento.

_Esto debía acabar. _

Solo que Kanda, parecía querer arrastrar la historia hasta el mismísimo infierno y callar hasta el final de los tiempos. Lavi siempre sintió una curiosidad malsana por sus silencios; Bookman empezaba a sentir odio por ellos.

**-o-**

— ¿Entonces… sigues siendo un Bookman, Lavi?

_No soy Lavi, Allen. Ya no. _

— Sí.

Allen parecía decepcionado, y a Bookman le hizo dar la certeza de que aquel chiquillo que dejó hace siete años, no cambió del todo. Aún tenía esa inocencia juvenil, que le llevó a ser el héroe de una guerra milenaria, aún era…

— ¿Y para qué volviste entonces? ¿Una guerra se avecina por aquí?

— No, todo está pacífico en este lugar. No te preocupes.

— Es por…

— Lenalee ya me lo preguntó, y creo que ya oíste la respuesta.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Allen parecía decepcionado, y sí, resulta que en realidad cambió, que era distinto, que podía sentir desprecio por su amigo querido, en el cuál confió tanto. Ya no confiaba en el estimado Lavi, ya que… con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que en serio había sido parte de la jugarreta de la mente retorcida de un erudito, que solo tenía ganas de saber. Pero bueno… eso no era cierto del todo tampoco. _¿Allen en qué extremo de la moneda se encontraría? ¿Le podría juzgar correctamente, cuando ni él mismo se sentía capaz de darse un valor establecido?_

— ¿Por qué volviste entonces, Lavi?

_No soy Lavi. _

— Por mí.

— ¿Siempre fuiste tan egoísta?

_Esta es una de las pocas veces en que en realidad lo soy. _Pero él aun teniendo la respuesta, solo se quedó callado, mientras veía el hogar de aquellos que perdieron el suyo con el fin de la guerra. Después de un buen tiempo, casi sin pensarlo dijo:

— Tengo que hablar con Kanda.

— Tal vez consigas algo más que un golpe, si dejas de llamarlo así.

Bookman quería por un momento reír como el infantil Lavi. Se supone que Kanda tenía a su nombre protegido de gente indeseable. Que ese nombre solo sería aprobado dentro de la barrera impenetrable que formó delante de sí. Se supone que Yû siempre sería el tabú burlado por Lavi. Se supone…

— Nunca quiso que lo llame por su nombre de pila.

Allen botó un suspiro, un poco exasperado.

— Tampoco le apetecía que volvieras, y aun así sé que te esperó.

Se supone que la conversación era seria, y que siendo ahora un Bookman con todas las letras debía dar una respuesta que calce con su título –aunque, al viejo le parecería insufriblemente tonto todo eso, y nunca caería en escenarios tan ridículos- así que en contra de todo; rió sin más. Sin importarle que ahora se sumó el total desagrado hacia sí, de parte de Allen, tal y como Kanda, y poco a poco Lenalee.

.

_¿Hey, viejo, te das cuenta que a tu manera metiste tu granito de arena en esta pantomima?_

**-o-**

— _Hay cosas que no debes saber por ahora, Lavi._

— _Pero es solo eso. Oh, vamos no seas así. Me dices que investigue a alguien, y siquiera me dices el por qué. Eso es injusto, Panda. _

_Bookman botó un suspiro. Y lo miró por un interminable momento, que lo hizo sentir pequeño. Algo dentro de Lavi, le decía que en realidad Bookman tenía razón, pero… en la misión anterior, el Segundo Exorcista… _

— _Ya te dije suficiente. Solo ten en mente, que ese chico no es humano, es un simple experimento. Una cosa que por alguna razón tiene vida. _

— _Pero parece humano, y…_

— _Para ti debe ser tinta, idiota. _

_Lavi hizo una mueca con los labios, intentando morder palabras que no debían ser dichas. Pero cuando vio alejarse a Bookman, intentando zanjar así el tema, sintió el impulso de seguirlo, a pasos rápidos, desesperado porque no se acabase todo así. La anterior misión lo tenía subyugado. Porque justo cuando el Segundo Exorcista cayó al suelo, y pareció estar inconsciente; justo cuando Lavi, por su papel establecido gritó su nombre; ahí en un pequeño lapsus de tiempo, el experimente fallido le miró con una emoción distinta –algo similar a la esperanza-, que se volvió descontento cuando estuvo consciente del todo. Había algo más que ser un simple experimento fallido. Había más cola para pisar. El Segundo Exorcista era más interesante de cómo lo pintaba Panda –y eso ya era mucho-, y… _

— _Sea lo que sea. Quiero saber. _

— _¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en él?_

_Porque…_

— _Porque soy un Bookman, ¿no? La curiosidad es un atributo propio de nosotros. _

_El viejo revolvió los ojos, y con sus pequeños ojos le vio, reprochándolo mudamente. _

— _No siempre es bueno, hay cosas que no debes saber. _

— _En este caso siento que no hay nada de malo. _

— _Es cierto, pero… ¿es solo curiosidad?_

_No fue difícil responder: _

— _¿Qué más podría ser?_

_._

_En esos tiempos era cierto._

* * *

_Siento que he aletargado mucho más a esta historia, pero… este episodio sin avance me pareció inauditamente importante, joder que tenía que darse, que se tiene que explorar más en Lavi, y sus acciones y porqués y su confusión. Mucho más si al final manifiesto una de las cosas que estoy pensando, pero… uy, suena muy mal para una historia de amor con final feliz –porque esto acabará bien, aunque me cueste, jajaja-, y… bueno, quiero explicar de mejor forma lo que Lavi siente por Kanda. O sea, en la primera parte queda claro que empieza a enamorarse, sí, pero es una parte indeterminada, un tanto confusa, ya que ni el mismo Lavi se explica bien el cuándo de todo y su amistad, o ganas de forjar una con Kanda –lo cual me parece que es algo cannon, en el mismo manga-, puede tener su razón desde hace mucho, desde casi el mismo momento de conocerlo, y pueden haber miles de razones –aunque saliéndose de la historia, yo creo que es una mezcla de curiosidad, y que tengo la firme idea de que ellos se llevan bien en el campo de batalla, como equipo-, y… bueno, estoy desvariando, mucho, jajaja –estoy cansada, es tarde-, la cosa es que siento que debía hacer este episodio así. _

_En lo demás siento muuuuucho haber tardado tanto para dar un episodio sin avances, empero pienso hacer el próximo episodio pronto, para así avanzar más rápido, y porque no quiero que mi otro Laviyuu –Las cuatro estaciones del Tren-, gane a esta, porque bueno… esta historia tiene su lugar como primera, y debe acabar primero, he dicho, jajaja. Además de que tengo cierta predilección por esta historia –shsss- así que no se preocupen. No dejé la historia, y… esto sigue. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_

* * *

**_Respuestas a comentarios:_**

* * *

**Ninoska: **Hola. Oh, que bien que te haya gustado. ¿Sí? XDDD, que raro, pero en realidad me alegro que hayas leído todas las partes aun sin estar consciente. ¿Sí?, Bueno, la verdad es que en mi propia idea de hacer esta historia es hacer sentir algo al lector –bueno, es en todas mis historias que busco eso-, pero… en este caso, era un amor muy difícil, así que… al ser angustia y todo, cometí mi cometido. Pero la verdad es que yo misma al hacer la historia sentía una sensación medio distinta en el pecho, algo similar al amor, y al mismo tiempo a cuando sientes un nudo en la garganta… Era raro, jajja.

Lo haré, bueno… no sé si alegre, pero feliz, o sea, que puedo asegurar que estarán juntos, jajaja. Que bien, jajaja, de verdad es un lío eso de escribir por querer, es… difícil.

Hasta otra.

**Liloook: **Oh, mil gracias, en serio es tan lindo que guste lo que hago. Lo siento en serio, por el nudo, es algo que quiero, pero igual me siento culpable, jajaja. Jajaja, sí, "Lavi" viene siendo un desgraciado es esta parte, pero tal y como dices siempre fue así, solo que la máscara bonita de Lavi sabía tapar un poco lo que en realidad era. Me gusta que hayas captado lo que


End file.
